Hyper Storm H
is a Robot Master from Mega Man: The Wily Wars based on Zhu Bajie, a character from the Chinese novel Journey to the West. He is the strongest of the three members of the Genesis Unit, but is easily fooled. He's laid back and avoids conflicts between Buster Rod G and Mega Water S. He is one of the largest Robot Masters and the only one to have two energy gauges. He attacks using his breath to pull or push Mega Man to hurt him with contact or in the (non-lethal) spikes in the walls, and shoots from his mouth when pushing him. He also makes Mets fall from the ceiling when he jumps to the other side of the screen. His weakness is Hyper Bomb, but other weapons like Fire Storm are also useful against him. Data Mega Man and Bass CD Data Damage Data Charts Stage enemies *Bikky *Bunby Heli *Hammer Joe *Hari Harry *Jamacy *Junk Golem *Needle Press *Parasyu *Peterchy *Shotman Other media ''Mega Man Megamix Hyper Storm H's external armor is thick and highly resistant to damage. He is capable of performing fast jumps that effectively turn his great mass into a deadly weapon. He has a buster inside his mouth, and built-in fans capable of both sucking in and blowing out air. Hyper Storm H's large body, built-in fans, and the thermally conductive material of his armor all work to keep his internal temperature from rising too high. He appears in the side story "Mega Gandhara" and has a cameo appearance in the last story from ''Mega Man Gigamix. ''Mega Man'' (Archie Comics) Hyper Storm H first appeared in issue 20, where the Genesis Unit and the Mega Man Killers help Dr. Wily invade the Chronos Institute in an event that will happen in the future. He appears again during the crossover Worlds Collide, where he battled Sonic the Hedgehog's sidekick Tails. Despite initially possessing the upper hand, he was eventually defeated by the two-tailed Fox after Tails received some assistance from Mega Man. He and the rest of the Genesis Unit had been completely destroyed by Mega Man beforehand, down to their IC chips, although the time fluctuations caused by the Skull Egg Zone resulted in their "revival." Hyper Storm H was subsequently revived as part of Wily and Dr. Eggman's Robot Master army, and battled a force of Mega Man and Sonic's allies. Gallery MegamixWWN03.png|Hyper Storm H in Mega Man Megamix. GigamixMegaWorld.png|Hyper Storm H cameo in Mega Man Gigamix. MM&BHyperStormH.png|Hyper Storm H's CD database sprite from Mega Man & Bass. Trivia *The "H" in his name stands for "Hakkai" from the name Cho Hakkai. Cho Hakkai is the Japanese reading of Zhu Bajie. *Hyper Storm H is the only Robot Master to have two health bars, besides final bosses. *Coincedentally, Hyper Storm H's weaknesses are the Hyper Bomb and the Fire Storm. Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man: The Wily Wars bosses Category:Robots made by Dr. Wily Category:Robot Masters without a Netnavi Counterpart Category:Genesis Unit Category:Deceased Category:Beastlike Robot Masters Category:Mythological design Category:Archie Comics Classic characters